Be Afraid
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Didn't your mother ever tell you not to watch scary movies late at night? What if the power goes out? And what if you get attacked by a big scary monster guy you've met before that tried to kill you and-you know what, I think that only happens to these guys... *Rated T for swearing and an F-bomb. Includes all of the Blood Gulch guys as well. After season 10*


**I was reading a RvB story entitled _Fear _and got this idea. Basically, I'm trying my hand at horror story. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was the average Friday night for the gang, sitting around the blue base TV watching a movie, a horror movie to be exact. Simmons and Grif shared a couch, Donut and Caboose shared a couch, Sarge sat in a chair, and Tucker sat on the floor right in front of the TV, watching as a zombie tore away a teenage girl's head. He could hear Caboose and Donut whimpered behind him and Grif eating more popcorn as they watched the movie and Simmons commented about something that Tucker wasn't really paying attention to. Just as the zombie was going to get shot by a shotgun the power went out. In this new canyon the sun set, so that made it even darker.

"Well, there goes that," Grif complained. Everyone stood up, the reds ready to go back home and go to bed while Tucker knew that he'd have to find a way to convince Caboose to go to bed, which wasn't going to be easy after a movie like that. He was about to comment about it to Grif, who chose the movie in the first place, but his voice disappeared as a low growl sounded throughout the entire room. Grif gulped. "S-Simmons, p-please tell me that was your robot parts getting wacked out."

"No," Simmons replied in a very high-pitched voice, finding himself clinging to the orange soldier. Grif growled and went to shove the older soldier off of him, but as something rushed passed them Grif yelped and clung to Simmons as well. "Holy shit! Something just ran passed us!" Sarge huffed, probably shaking his head in an unamused fashion as he did so.

"What a bunch of girls," he muttered under his breath. "Wash probably just got mad and is trying to trick us or something." Everyone started to mumble to themselves, Grif and Simmons letting each other go, and Tucker gave a tiny snicker as he agreed with Sarge. Sarge went to make a comment but stopped as another growl sounded throughout the room. Sarge huffed. "Come on Wash, that's enough." The growl continued and a knife was unsheathed. Sarge tensed. "Wash?" There was the sound of a knife making contact with the wall and Caboose screamed, leaping into the air and clinging to Tucker, making him fall to the ground.

"Goddamn it Caboose, get off!" Tucker shoved Caboose away. "Wash, come on, we'll watch movies at red base now, ok?" Tucker stood up and felt a hand clasp his shoulder. "Glad you-" Tucker started, but stopped as it squeezed and there was another growl, one that he remembered. Tucker felt himself go pale. "That's not Wash." His voice was high-pitched in fear and he heard a shuffle of feet around the room. Caboose stood and raised a hand slowly to the man holding onto Tucker, stopping when his hand brushed up against a smooth helmet. He tensed.

"M-Me-Me-Me..." he stuttered over and over, unable to speak the terrifying name. There was a loud growl and Caboose screamed; "META!" Everyone in the room screamed and they all bolted out of the room. Tucker tugged on the grip of the Meta, making childish whines as he tried to get away. Finally he gave a firm punch and the grip was released, allowing Tucker to make his escape into the hallway.

"Guys!" Tucker called out, but got no response. He came to a slow halt and gulped. "Guys...?" There was a low growl and Tucker screamed, running for dear life through the hallways. He tripped over something and turned over on his back, the moon giving the room a creepy lighting. Tucker gasped as a large figure entered the room with an angry growl and walked towards him, getting the soldier to scramble back as he tried get away. "Oh God, oh God!" Tucker got to his feet and tried to run, but a hand grabbed the back of his collar. "NO! Help! Help! Somebody help mph!"

A hand wrapped around Tucker's mouth and he struggled against the Meta's grasp, desperate to be free from the monster. Tucker tried to call for help but no noise came nor did any help, not that they would even if he could scream. Tucker felt tears welling up in his eyes with the knowledge that he was doomed and no one was coming for him. Tucker was whirled around to face a golden helmet and he whined in a scared manner, tying to pry his hand away from his mouth. The tears overflowed and flowed down his cheeks in pure, utter fear.

"LET HIM GO!" An object banged against the back of the Meta's head and Tucker fell to the ground, staring at his capture. "Come on!" Someone grabbed Tucker by the wrist and pulled him away from the Meta. Tucker looked up to barely see Caboose dragging him through the hallways until they came to the outside of the base where they moon allowed them to see better. The two jumped behind a rock and took heavy breaths. Tucker nodded Caboose his thanks and Caboose smiled. "Not a prob...lem..." Tucker went pale at Caboose's expression and both looked upwards to see a large figure growling at them. Both screamed and bolted, hearing the Meta right behind them.

"Run Caboose, run!" Tucker ordered as they bolted across the canyon for dear life, trying not to trip over any rocks or roots. Caboose screamed and fell on his face, getting Tucker to stop and help him up, but found that he was tied up in one of the reds' stupid rope traps. Tucker gasped as the golden helmet was once again right in front of him. "AHHHH!" Tucker backed away but he soon found that it wasn't him the Meta was after. He raised the knife end of his weapon with a growl, looking down at the younger soldier. Tucker gasped. "Caboose, no!" _Slice!_

...

Grif and Simmons bolted down the hallway, Grif's hand latched to Simmons' wrist so that they didn't lose each other. Grif yanked Simmons into a room and slammed the door shut, both breathing heavy. There was a tiny window and some light shown in, revealing Grif's terrified expression and how pale both of them were. They shared a look and Simmons gulped. How hell had the Meta gotten out of the ice anyway? Both of their breathing stopped as they heard Tucker.

"Guys!" he screamed, stopping slowly in the hallway just outside the door. "Guys...?" Grif went to open the door but Tucker screamed and ran, heavy footsteps right behind him. Grif peaked out of the door and reached his hand out towards Simmons. The dark colored soldier reached out and grabbed the other man's hand and they bolted out of the room and down the hallway, heading for the exit.

"No! Help! Help! Somebody help-" both gasped and looked over their shoulders as Tucker's scream was cut short. Grif grabbed Simmons along with him and the two ran outside, bolting for a tree and climbing up it, being careful to avoid their rope trap. Simmons and Grif clung to the base of the tree and gave each other worried looks. There was a long moment of silence and Simmons looked over at blue base, narrowing his eyes at a rock as he saw Tucker and Caboose hiding. He let out a breath. At least Tucker was safe. He heard Grif gasp and he looked over as the Meta walked over to the rock. Both of the blues screamed and bolted.

"Run Caboose, run!" Tucker screamed at the younger man as they ran for dear life. Simmons and Grif watched in horror, fearing for their friends' lives. Grif tried to warn Caboose as he neared their trap, but he was too late as the blond man was tangled up in ropes. Tucker ran over and tried to get him out, but wasn't fast enough. The Meta startled Tucker and the bright soldier backed away as the Meta raised his knife, but he wasn't aiming for Tucker. Grif and Simmons hugged the tree and looked away in fear. "Caboose, no!" But it was too late. _Slice!_

...

Sarge bolted through blue base, having no idea where he was going, and heard Simmons and Grif right behind him as he ran. He heard a door slam and the sound of footsteps lessened as he continued to run. Sarge hadn't run this fast in a very long time and he could feel his heart coming up into his throat already. He skidded through the moonlit kitchen and ran into a room, hiding in a shadow. Caboose hit in the crook between the door and the wall just as Donut bolted in, looking confused.

"H-hello?" he stuttered, unsure about where he was. He yelped as Sarge grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down beside him. Sarge put a hand over his mouth and huffed. Donut relaxed and let out a sigh of relief as he realized who it was. All in the room tensed at Tucker's voice.

"Guys!" he screamed, getting all to glance out the door. They heard him speak again, quieter to the point where they couldn't hear him. There was silence as Caboose's eyes glanced at the door worriedly and Sarge seriously considered moving farther away from the door. He was thrown out of these thoughts however as Tucker screamed and he heard running footsteps. He saw Tucker enter the kitchen and fall on the floor, rolling over onto his back and gasping at the sight of the Meta. Sarge only watched as Tucker scrambled back and tried to run, but the Meta grabbed him and yanked him towards him.

"No! Help! Help! Somebody help mph!" Donut tried to get up and help, Sarge yanking him down again and again. Donut finally stood and Sarge yanked him down, hard. This ended with Donut sitting in Sarge's lap and the older man held on tight as he struggled, covering his mouth as he cursed at Sarge. Sarge looked over at Tucker as saw tears in the man's eyes as he faced the Meta's helmet, hearing a tiny whimper. His eyes bolted over to see Caboose grabbing a broom and bolting towards the Meta.

"LET HIM GO!" Caboose screamed, hitting the Meta over the head with the metal broom in his hands. Tucker fell to the ground and Caboose grabbed him by the wrist. "Come on!" The two ran out. The Meta growled and stood up, turning to glare at where they had run off. He grabbed his weapon and ran out. Donut was still struggling and Sarge grunted as he elbow him in the shoulder. Donut lept to his feet and ran out.

"Donut!" Sarge yelled as he bolted after the young man. Sagre followed Donut through the hallways and dodged to the right as a door opened and continued to follow the lightish red soldier through the hallways, the door already falling out of his thoughts as he did so. He followed Donut outside and grabbed onto the young soldier as he struggled. "Goddamn it, stop that! You're going to get yourself killed." Donut stopped struggling and Sarge looked at where he was, first he saw Grif and Simmons in a tree, then Tucker, then Caboose in his trap, then... his eyes widened as the Meta raised his knife.

"Caboose, no!" Tucker screamed. Sarge wrapped his hands around Donut's eyes and looked away. He felt a rush of wind as something passed him but he paid it no heed. Donut tried to pry Sarge's hands away but stopped at the awful noise filling the canyon. _Slice!_

...

Wash flipped the pillow over his head and groaned. Why must they watch a movie ever week, and why always so loud? It was Friday night and the only day he was able to sleep in was Saturday, and he'd like to be able to sleep the night before as well. He heard a funny noise and let out a sigh of relief as the noise stopped. The sound of talking ensued and some of the voices were high-pitched. Served them right after watching a horror movie around midnight. There was another long silence and Wash removed the pillow, settling down with a smile. But then...

"META!" Wash's eyes shot open as he heard everyone screaming and pounding footsteps. Wash glanced at his door and blinked, no sure what was going on. Had someone played a prank, or were they serious? He heard Tucker scream and a pair of footsteps bolted passed him. "Guys!" Wash sat up and listened as Tucker's footsteps stopped, heavier ones replacing them. "Guys...?" There was a growl and Tucker screamed, more running footsteps sounding. Wash stood up and reached over for his glasses that rested on his bedside table, putting them on his nose. "No! Help, help! Somebody help-" Wash tensed as the sentence was cut off, he listened. Silence. He swallowed. More silence.

"LET HIM GO!" Wash jumped at the tone in Caboose's voice, hearing a pair of running footsteps run passed his door at the same time. "Come on!" There was another pair of running footsteps following by a heavier set soon after. Wash ran over to his door and opened it, gasping as Donut bolted passed with Sarge right behind. Wash shook his head clear and bolted after them, standing in the doorway and gasping at the sight before him. Sarge covered Donut's eyes and looked away as the Meta raised his knife. Wash growled and bolted forward, running passed Donut and Sarge and towards the Meta.

Wash lept into the air towards the Meta. _Slice! _No scream pierced the air, there was no movement, not yelling, or noise of any kind. Grif and Simmons peeked first, gasping at the sight. Everyone else followed them and they all stared. Wash held the knife in both of his hand and glared at the Meta angrily. He braced himself against the ground and started to push, at first there was no movement, but soon Wash was pushing the Meta away from Caboose and the others.

"No one hurts my team," he said with a growl. He grabbed tightly to the weapon and yanked it away from the Meta and aimed it at him. "Now, GET OUT OF MY CANYON!" He shot at the Meta's feet and he bolted away. Everyone stood still, just staring at Wash for the longest time. He dropped the weapon and looked at his bleeding hands. "Are you all ok?" He turned to the others as Simmons and Grif untangled Caboose from the rope and helped him to his feet. No one responded at first, just looking at him. "Guys?"

He jumped in surprise as Donut hugged him, tears wetting his jacket as he sobbed a few times. Caboose hugged Wash as well, through he wasn't crying he was shaking. Wash wrapped his arms around them and patted their heads. He watched as Simmons, Grif, and Tucker all huddled together, muttering things to each other. Wash's gaze lastly fell on Sarge, who stood alone as he kicked a rock at his feet. Wash sighed a bit and patted the crying Donut's head again.

...

After the scare all of them had the reds hadn't wanted to go to their base alone because they felt safer with Wash around. So, there ended up being a sleepover at blue base with everyone but Wash sleeping in the living room. Wash leaned in the doorway, watching as every lay cozily around the room, well, almost everyone. Wash sighed and walked away. Sarge had argued about how they were all being big babies and had decided to sleep at red base. Donut had put up a fuss about not having their leader there and Simmons had to calm him down.

Wash crossed the new canyon and entered red base, looked over as Sarge downed a beer and set it down on the countertop with a sigh. He ran a hand over his face and Wash knocked on the wall. Sarge yelled out in surprise and turned to him, hand resting on his pistol. Wash raised an eyebrow and Sarge huffed, reaching for the beer and downing what was left, tossing it into the sink.

"Not scared, huh?" Wash prompted, walking towards him. Sarge huffed and looked away at the wall, thinking to himself. Wash leaned up against the counter and looked at Sarge. His blue eyes were almost grey and looked extremely tired as he gazed at nothing, he saw loneliness there, lots of it. Wash sighed and looked away. "They look up to you ya know." Sarge glanced over at him. "Donut threw a fit when I told him you were staying here and not there, with them. Simmons had to calm him down, Grif was to lazy to help." Sarge huffed and looked away again. "He asked about you though. Told me to come and talk to you, make sure you were all right."

"Simmons?" Sarge questioned, raising an eyebrow. Wash chuckled and Sarge looked over again as the Freelancer smiled.

"No, Grif," he replied. Sarge narrowed his eyes, obviously confused with this statement. Wash sighed and shook his head. "He looks up to you ya know, even more than Simmons does. I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. Simmons looks for you approval, but Grif looks for your example. Why do you think he does such a good job at giving orders? He learned by watching you." Sarge stared into the sink, thinking all of this over. Wash sighed again, heavier this time. "And, you hurt him." Sarge's head shot up, looking at him. "You insult him, you shove him away, and you treat him like nothing but dirt." Wash looked over at him. "He's not laidback, Sarge. That's just how he covers up the hurt." Wash pushed himself off the counter, leaving Sarge by himself.

Sarge slowly looked back at the sink, watching as a drop of water tapped the bottom of it and sighed. Somehow, this didn't really surprise him. He hit his head against the wall and cursed at himself because Wash was right. He pushed him away, he pushed them all away. That's why he was alone though, it was his fault that no one on the team really liked having him around as a friend or anything. He heaved another heavy sigh and pulled his head up straight.

"Sarge?" Sarge whirled around to see Grif standing there. He wore an orange shirt, light gray sweatpants, and his hair was a mess. Sarge noted that Grif wasn't looking at him, so he couldn't really see his expression. "I'm sorry." Sarge blinked in confusion at this statement, but couldn't think of anything to interrupt him with. Which was strange, because he usually always had an insult ready for him. "I know I annoy you and that I can't do anything right, and I know that you really would prefer a teenager over me." Sarge blinked more, not sure what to say to that. Grif's head moved, revealing tear filled eyes as he gritted his teeth. "I fail everything. I failed our missions, I failed the team, and I failed you. I-"

"That's quite enough," Sarge snapped, not liking this whining Grif any longer. Sarge opened his mouth but it hung open as Grif sobbed, covering his mouth with his right hand and looking away. Sarge walked over to the younger man and placed a tender hand on his shoulder. "No need to beat yourself up about being who you are." Grif looked up at Sarge, hiccuping a small sob. "Even if it can be pretty damn annoying." Grif gave a light smile and hugged Sarge tightly. He felt Grif tense and start to pull away as he realized what he had just done. Sarge wrapped his arms around the younger man. "Now, why are you really here?" Grif snickered a bit.

"I told Donut that I'd get you over there, he wont stop whining," Grif told him. Sarge laughed at this, sending a rumble through his chest the vibrated Grif in a funny way that had him holding tighter to the older man. Sarge pretended not to notice.

"Well than, let's get a move on," he said and they two exited the base. Sarge kept a firm grip on his pistol and noted in his head the Grif stood a bit closer to him than usually. "Slowpoke." Grif glared as Sarge and stopped walking. Sarge looked over. "Come on, we're almost there. Are you coming or not numbnuts?" Grif glared. "Either you walk or I'm gonna carry ya there." Grif still didn't budge. Sarge put the pistol back. "All right, I warned ya." Grif screeched as Sarge picked him up and slung him over his shoulder.

"Saaarge!" he screamed, pounding on his back. "Put me the fuck down right now!" Sarge didn't listen as they walked inside the base. Everyone burst out laughing at the sight as the pair walked in. Sarge tossed Grif the floor and he glared up at Sarge. "I hate you." Sarge huffed and walked over. Sarge looked around at everyone. Caboose and Donut shared a dark purple blanket on one of the couches as they lay back-to-back. Tucker lay on the other couch curled up in his own blanket while Simmons lay against the bottom of it with a pillow at his head and a blanket covering the length of him.

"Here, catch." Sarge caught the blanket and pillow Wash tossed him. "Now, go to bed, all of you. I'm tired." Wash then walked away. Sarge snickered a bit and leaned up against the wall with the pillow at his back, covering himself with the blanket. Grif lay on the floor with his own blanket an pillow, curled up in a tight ball underneath the fabric. Tucker stood up and shut off the light. There were yelps of fear and Sarge would barely make out Caboose and Donut turning to cling to each other in the darkness. Sarge shook his head and watched as Tucker got under the covers again. Sarge listened as everyone shuffled to get comfortable and let out a sigh of content as he did the same.

_CRASH!_

Everyone screamed and all sat up instantly, clinging to their blankets in fear of the noise while Caboose and Donut clung to each other. Tucker turned on a flashlight and it shown on the knocked over DVDs first before he shown it around the room over and over again until he was satisfied that everything was in order. He shut it off and lay back down. Caboose and Donut snuggled under the covers again and there was more shuffling as well as Caboose and Donut arguing over the blanket. Sarge opened one eye as Grif lay close by him, curled up in his blanket while he slept. Sarge yawned, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

**And touchy feely at the end because I roll that way. And yes, I do believe that Grif looks up to Sarge, even if only a little.  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day.  
Perla: And may it be the best day ever, of all time  
**


End file.
